debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Caliborn
|-|Caliborn= |-|God-Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn is the true main antagonist of Homestuck. He is insanely ambitious to achieve what he wants, and thus becomes the Lord of Time. After clearing "The Dead Session/The Void Session" by killing Yaldaboath, Caliborn breaks the Grandfather Clock and absorbs its power, eventually allowing himself to get sealed along with other entities to become Lord English, a demon so powerful, not even the Author could stop him, and proceeds to destroy everything that poses a threat to him Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 5-A with weapons | At least 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Caliborn | Lord English Origin: Homestuck Age Eleven "Units" | Older than time Gender: Male Classification: Cherub, Sburb Player | Lord of Time | Ascended God-Tier | Indestructable Paradox Demon, Amalgam of 3-and-a-half entities) Attack Potency: Unknown, Large Planet level with weapons (Riddled Gamzee with bullets, who defeated Terezi, who killed Vriska Serket. Vriska, as a weaker God-Tier, should be on level with Jackspers Noirlecrow, who destroyed Prospit and Skaia in a small timeframe) | At least Macroversal level+ (As a Lord, he should be superior to other God-Tiers such as Jade Harley, who can channel the full energy of the Green Sun, which is twice the size of a Genesis Frog, which contains infinite timelines. Comparable to God-Tier Calliope, who collapsed the Green Sun) | At least Macroversal level+, possibly High Macroversal level+ (Superior to his past self, could potentially have full control of his powers at this point. Views his past self as 2-D) | At least Macroversal level+, likely High Macroversal level+ (Was cracking and posing a threat to a Five-Dimensional Multiverse, and is described to be a reality destroying monster, along his mere voice was cleaving the very foundations of reality. Can conceptually unravel existence) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D | 4-D, possibly 5-D | 4-D, likely 5-D Travel Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Superior to the other God-Tiers) | Immeasurable (Stomped all the Beta and Alpha kids) | Immeasurable (Superior to than before, is already here) Combat Speed: Unknown, Massively FTL+ with weapons (Blitzed Gamzee) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Macroversal+ | At least Macroversal+, possibly High Macroversal+ | At least Macroversal+, likely High Macroversal+ Durability: Large Planet level | At least Macroverse level+ (Tanked many hits from John Egbert) | At least Macroverse level+, possibly High Macroverse level+ (Not even Jake's hope field could scratch him) | At least Macroverse level+, possibly High Macroverse level+ (Can only be harmed by the Ultimate Weapon, implied to be alive after the furthest ring collapsed on him) Stamina: Very Higher. Trekked LOCAM without any signs of exhaustion | Higher | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee, Higher with Rifle, Macroversal+ with Mind Control (Can control Jack from another session) | Macroversal+ | Macroversal+ | High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: |-|Caliborn=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can hear the narration and the background music), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1; Can exist as a paradox clone), Hammerspace (All Sburb players have a sylledex), Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal (Can control Jack when he looks in Cal's eyes, making him stab himself), Limited Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker (Possesses the Juju Breaker, an object which cancel and destroy all Juju-like abilities), Self-Sustenance Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by the gravitational attraction of his Kernelsprite) |-|God-Tier=All previous powers to a greater extent, Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he masters the flow of time) Flight (All God Tiers can fly, while Caliborn hasn't show this himself, God Tier does this casually), Time Travel (According to this official comment), Plot Manipulation (Type 1; Unlocked and control the narrative. Also possess Gift of Gab), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Probability Manipulation (He became one with the forces of inevitability, which make all causality, outcomes, and events serves him, even retroactively), Immortality (Types 1 and 4; A god tier will resurrect if his/her death isn't heroic or just), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Even the Ghost of God-Tier players can regenerate from death), Life Creation (Seen here), Can Unlock any Lock (The Skeleton Key Badge do that), Power Nullification (Can prevent the reader from going to the next page until he has decided it) |-|Post-Collide=All previous powers, Invulnerability (Said to gain this power. Jake's Hopefield did nothing to him), Soul Manipulation and Sealing (Trapped the Beta Kid's souls in the Juju), BFR (Sent the treasure to the Furthest Ring), Energy Manipulation (Can use "rainbow seizure field" and "clockwork laser"), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Dirk could not destroy his soul) and Energy Manipulation (Jake's hopefield was useless) |-|Lord English=All previous powers to their fullest potential, Existence Erasure (Type 2), Reality Warping, Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of the Void. John, the Heir of Breath, can summon massive winds. Equius should have similar powers, but using Void related and not Wind related. Furthermore, Equius's blood was used to block out things, and died due to a "Void of Air"), Immortality Negation (Stated here to ignore the God-Tier Immortality), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2: Can conceptually unravel existence, and destroyed the very concept of light and it's source), Resistance Negation (Can overwrite hax and rewrite it metatextually and metaphysically), Nigh-Omniscience, Death Manipulation (Is resembled as the embodiment of death itself, the embodiment of death in troll mythology is based off of him), Black Hole Creation (Lord Jack created a black hole), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Existed before the plot of Homestuck and its causality), Rage Power (Gamzee, the Bard of Rage, grows more stronger when mad. Grows more powerful when throwing a "shitfit") Dream Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Gamzee is one of his components, who can subconsciosly inflict nightmares and can insert himself into dreams to terrorize them), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 4), Power Bestowal (Gave the curse of immortality. Said to have give a boost to the Condesce. Gave some of his powers to Lord Jack), Curse Manipulation (Can curse people with Immortality), Non-Corporeal, Forcefield Creation (By having First Gaurdian powers, who can do this), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (Likely created the completely unhackable ~ATH program which is linked to his own existence. Doc. Scratch is implied to be the creator of Scratchware, which protect even from technologically advanced alien surveillance. Lil Hal (one of ARquiusprite components) was able to take control of others' computers), Fire Manipulation (Doc.Scratch can produce green fire. Lord Jack make multicolor fire), Size Manipulation (First Gaurdians can do this), Sleep Manipulation (Doc. Scratch, a component of LE, put Kanaya to sleep), Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Doc Scratch was able to induce friendship), Mind Manipulation (Lil'Cal, the object Caliborn used to Minhax Jack Noir, is now one of Lord English's components. Doc Scratch is responsible of the memory change/loss of Fozzer), Summoning (ARquiusprite was able to summon robotic horses. Lord seems to have a variant of this which summon multicolor horses), Telepathy (Doc. Scratch has this), possible Acausality Negation (Slaughters Horrorterrors, who exist outside the multiverse and its causality) and Nonexistent Physiology (Equius has Void powers akin to John having wind powers. John can turn into sheer wind, meaning Equius could possibly turn into sheer Void) Resistance to Radiation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Plot Manipulation (Type 2; Doc Scratch is part of Lord English, who can't be the target of "be the other guy") Standard Equipment: Cane that can morph into a gun, Juju Breaker | Golden Cane that can morph into a gun | All previous, Juju, Lil'Cal, Gamzee Makara | Green Sun Cane that can morph into an AK-47 Intelligence: Extremely cunning and clever with an understanding of space-time, but stuck in puberty, and is Immature | Same | Same, possibly Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient (Doc Scratch, who is part of him, is this smart. Dirkbot, also part of him, is also this smart) Weaknesses: Stuck in puberty | Same | Same | The Ultimate Weapon Keys: Base | God-Tier | Post-Collide | Lord English Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Unbound Eldrazi - Unbound Eldrazi's profile (Both were at High 2-A, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Plot Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Death Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Rage Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans Category:Teenagers